


anchor

by ohadeline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, just vomiting words AGAIN and well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohadeline/pseuds/ohadeline
Summary: I love their relationship and their individual characters so much that I had to write something. But the canon version of them is already so good- the angst, the soft love, the kiss, everything. This is just an attempt at showing how much he loves her. Hope the next one will be about her love for him.Inspired by various Romione fanvideos on Youtube & the song Anchor by Novo Amor.





	anchor

Hermione is loved.  
She does not really feel… well, unloved. She has a great best friend. She has parents that support her and love her all through the magic and spells. Her classmates and the DA and the Order love her. Her teachers love her. Weasleys love her. Fleur and Krum love her. She has not felt unloved, ever. Not like Harry or Ron has. But when compared to the feeling of being loved by Ron Weasley, the loved-ness she has felt during the time prior to his love dwindles and crushes like sands and pebbles. Maybe her mother’s love can match his. But nothing else.  
He loves her bravely- when he calls Bellatrix to take him instead, when he shouts from the dungeon, when he catches her during the chandelier’s fall, when his body crashes with hers during the wedding, when he hits Grawp and when he holds her after her many nightmares.  
He loves her with admiration. Not like Krum watching her study. He looks at her lovingly when she cannot get the potion right, when she is angry, when she is frustrated, as well as when she is thriving, when she gets a “Why, well-done, Ms. Granger”.  
He loves her and teaches her- to let loose, to be brave, to love, fully, with an open, courageous, chivalrous love. Yes. Chivalrous is the right word for him. This boy who kisses Lavender Brown in the common room, who battles with insecurity, who wears old clothes and uses hand-me-down books, and hurts his best friend unintentionally and owns up to his mistakes- this boy with ginger hair, big hands, big brain, and even a bigger heart.  
He loves her with her head pressed against his shoulder, with his hand on her cheek brushing wiping a pint of toothpaste, with his hair tousled in the morning, with his clumsy phone calls, and his innate goodness at sensing magic, really. He is her anchor. She pops up in the shop when a particular student is testing her, or when the current education system does not make sense anymore, or when she considers quitting and working at Ministry, or when she has period pains, or when she can't sleep and he is working late. That's what Hermione does, yes. When in doubt, go to Ron.

**Author's Note:**

> I love their relationship and their individual characters so much that I had to write something. But the canon version of them is already so good- the angst, the soft love, the kiss, everything. This is just an attempt at showing how much he loves her. Hope the next one will be about her love for him.  
> Inspired by various Romione fanvideos on Youtube & the song Anchor by Novo Amor.


End file.
